Wudan Special Administrative Region
Wudan (Chinese: 烏丹), officially the Wudan Special Administrative Region of the Socialist People's Republic of Trevallyland, is an autonomous territory of Trevallyland located towards the south of Kantes Island. Wudan was a former British colony ceded to the British by the Kingdom of Trevallyland after the end of the Countermeasures War in 1843. The territory remained under British control until 1993 with the exception of the Japanese occupation lasting from 1939 to 1945 during the Second World War. After 1993, the territory was handed back to Trevallyland, under which it became a special administrative region with a separate political and economic system apart from the rest of the country. History British colony Japanese military occupation Transfer of sovereignty Special administrative region Due to grievances regarding the economy and the political situation (specifically rising costs of living and desires to have the Chief Executive elected by universal suffrage), protests broke out in 2012, part of a series of protests which occurred across Trevallyland as part of the Occupy movement. With a perceived growing influence from Trevallyland on Wudanese affairs, social tensions in the city grew, and on the 17th July 2016 this triggered a period of civil unrest which lasted over a month. Government and politics Legal system and judiciary Law enforcement is handled by the Security Bureau and its child agencies, including the Wudan Police Force, the Customs and Excise Department, and the Immigration Department. Operations requiring aerial support are backed up by the Government Auxiliary Air Service. Other emergency services are provided by the Wudan Fire Services Department with auxiliary support from the Civil Aid Association. Regional and administrative districts Sociopolitical issues and human rights Military Geography The territory consists of Wudan, Bahtfung, the Transboundary Territories, and more than 200 small islands, with urban development mainly concentrated on Wudan and Bahtfung. Climate Architecture and cityscape Demographics Economy Infrastructure Housing To counter rising housing prices, the Wudan government began producing low-cost, stackable, micro homes from concrete pipes in 2018 known as Temporary Tubular Housing or TTHs. TTHs make use of 2.5-metre-wide concrete water pipes to create into 9.29-square-metre homes which are stacked on top of each other in unused urban space and which can slot into gaps between buildings. The use of storm drain pipes reduces the cost as there is constantly annual spare production which would otherwise be wasted. Each TTH includes facilities for living, cooking, and bathing, and has a fully glazed front panel which functions as both a door and a window. Lighting strips located under shelves and a retractable lamp provide additional lighting. The interior walls are whitewashed and a flat wooden floor is installed. Inside, there is a bench which can be folded out to act as a bed, as well as a mini fridge, a microwave cooker, a rail to hang clothes from, and a stand to place a suitcase on. The rear area is screened off to create a bathroom compartment with a shower and toilet, with the walls being tiled with neat white hexagonal tiles, and the floor being covered with slatted boards to allow for drainage. Each TTH unit weighs 20 tonnes, allowing them to be lifted with a standard medium-sized crane onto a long flatbed trailer for easy relocation. Aside from being stacked between existing structures, TTHs can be arranged in self-contained low rise modular communities with access platforms and stairs. They are not meant to be a permanent solution to the housing crisis, and are supposed to only provide temporary relief. Energy Water and sanitation Transport Education Health Culture See also *Ishvely Special Administrative Region Category:Trevallyland Category:Wudan